


Under the mistletoe

by Luni_Ambrose



Series: Christmas collection 2020 [1]
Category: All Elite Wrestling
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27867706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luni_Ambrose/pseuds/Luni_Ambrose
Relationships: Orange Cassidy/Chuck Taylor
Series: Christmas collection 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040942
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Under the mistletoe

Maybe Chuck should have wondered why Orange sent him his location but on the other side… that had happened before whenever he got lost or was too lazy to move after a match. But today just felt different. Orange was supposed to be on his way back to the hotel already. His hip had started to turn blue just a few minutes after he won his match at the beginning of the show. 

  
Chuck let out a sigh and made his way through the long corridors of Daily’s Place, looking for Orange. Maybe his hip was hurting too bad to move on his own. Even though he seemed fine just ten minutes earlier.

He got further and further away from everyone else, slowly suspecting something weird. Maybe someone kidnapped Orange and now tried to lure him into their dirty hands too.  
His heart rate sped up the closer he got to the pinpoint on his phone. 

Finally he reached Orange who was just standing lazily leaned against a door frame.  
„What the fuck? What’s wrong?“ Chuck asked.   
Orange raised his hand slowly just to take off his sunglasses. Then he pointed upwards. Chuck’s eyes slowly followed his movements until he realized that Orange stood under a _mistletoe_.

  
„You serious?“ Chuck laughed and Orange pouted.

  
„Yeah…“ He mumbled and batted his lashes.  
Chuck smirked and got closer to his friend, gently placing his lips on his for a chaste kiss before pulling back.  
Orange grabbed Chuck’s shirt, pulling him back in to kiss him, this time it was more than just a quick peck. He was nibbling on Chuck’s lower lip, causing his friend to let out a low moan. He took the opportunity to slip is tongue into Chuck’s mouth.

  
It was gentle but intense. And it was their first real kiss, leaving both of them completely breathless.   
„ _Chuck_ …“ Orange whispered, bringing his hand up to touch is lips.  
Both of them blushed, staring at each other for a moment before Chuck leaned in once more to kiss Orange once again.

„You’re still standing underneath a mistletoe, _baybee_.“ Chuck giggled after the kiss, placing his hand on Orange’s cheek chest. „And if you’re not moving away I’ll keep kissing you.“  
„I don’t wanna move.“ He whispered with a huge smile on his lips. 


End file.
